HUNTED: Making Bonds
by MariaAnderson8998
Summary: There are 4 of us who escaped, but there are hundreds that paid because the  turning the Earth intangible to avoid the disastroid wasn't what you called fool proof. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

There are 4 of us who escaped, but there are hundreds that paid because the

turning the Earth intangible to avoid the disastroid wasn't what you called

full proof. Now it's up to us 4 to tell the world what is going on because if

we don't the world is going to become one dark place, because of what "he" is

planning. Its simple we fail the world as we know it is gonna go down the

drain.

**Ok so this just something I will put at the beginning and end of each story. **

**Hi I'm Maria Anderson and this a spin off series of Danny Phantom that I'm writing called H.U.N.T.E.D. I HIGHLY suggest read my profile and fine out about the show before reading this.**

**Please do not flame. My friends and I worked VERY hard on this. They helped bring the characters to life. Heck, they DID bring the characters to life. So I hope you like this.**

**GhostDog401 owns Maxine "Max" Johnson and Trevor Lillywhite**

**TurkeyHead987 owns Calla Ryan**

**FantasyPen21/EmberMclain13 owns Nicole "Nikki" Jean Graves and Levi Jones**

**MariaAnderson8998/MariaPhantom8998 owns Maria-Jane "MJ" Anderson and Andrew Peters.**

**Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom**

**I own H.U.N.T.E.D.**

**EDIT 10/4/12: EmberMclain13 wanted to change her character from Leo Anderson to Levi Jones, please don't be confused with the changes. All the powers are the same, and Levi is kinda more of a bad boy rather than Leo, who was kinda a goody-two shoes etc. etc. She's also going to change her character BIO on the profile. If you are confused, blame her, not me.**

**Max's POV**

I walked inside my cabin and lay down on the bed. Thank goodness I was the first one back. It's been a long day and I really want to get some sleep.

Oh yeah, you guys don't know what I'm talking about. Well first of I'm Max, not Maxine, just call me Max. Here's what happened. I guess it started with the Disastroid and Danny Phantom's "full proof" plan.

Well let me tell you this it wasn't full proof and it gave me all the problems I have today. You see when it passed through the Earth it was close enough that I could have touched it, if I wasn't intangible. That's when the problems started.

Gifted, they told me. Said I was lucky. Ya right, my life has been a mess ever since. The next morning I had a weird metallic taste in my mouth, like I had been sucking on pennies, and every time I touched something electronic it zapped out on me, then I became a walking battery recharging dead (electrical) objects, such as my brother's IPod and laptop. I could have lived with it, if "they" hadn't come.

It started with a knock at the door; I was 13 at the time, my mom answered and started talking to the men. I watch from our living room couch as her voice got louder and louder.

I watched as she slammed the door on whoever was at the door and I thought that was going to be that. I was wrong. Seconds after they had busted down the door and my mom was immediately pushed aside like a rag doll by two big guys,

They were dressed in black suits and looked almost like secret agents. Then the panic started, other men rushed in surrounding us, attacking us in our own home!

My brother Todd was the first to get over the shock of what had just happened and he charged at the men, I'm not sure what a 16 year old boy would have done to them, but Todd sure tried to do something. I watched as one of them grabbed him and pinned him to the ground, yelling at the other to grab me. At these words Todd started fighting even harder and was yelling for help. That's when my dad ran in he was carrying a kitchen chair and holding it over his head like a club, I might have laughed if I wasn't so busy running away from the lunatic agent already chasing me.

Finally he grabbed me and yelled to the other man, I remember fighting and kicking and even biting him at one point. Suddenly though when we were inches from the door I felt a tingly sensation form in my stomach and a strange rush of cold wash over me and I was out the man's grasp. I heard everyone around me gasp, and watched as Todd's eyes grew wide and my mom fall back onto the couch in shock.

What had I done? Why were they acting so scared?

I didn't have time to answer my questions for again I was grabbed, but the same thing happened, except this time my mom fainted and Todd and my dad stopped fighting the men. They just stood there and watched as I was dragged away out the door kicking and screaming for them to help me.

As I was being dragged away I heard the other men explaining to my mom, dad, and Todd who were now sitting on the couch. I watched as my mom began to cry, my dad's eyes filled with tears as well, and Todd's eyes just kept getting wider and wider. I tried to listen to what the men were saying, but all I caught was "powers…halfa…dangerous...Somewhere safe." Then I was out of earshot.

The next thing I knew I was getting shoved into a truck with a couple other kids, the youngest being maybe 6 or 7, and couldn't do anything as it was driven away. I looked out the back window, only my brother chased after the truck, he was yelling threats at the men, but finally my parents took him back inside. (Actually it was more like they dragged him away) I felt my eyes getting wet, Todd had been the only one to try and help me; my parents hadn't done a thing. After that I cried, I don't remember much more about that night, after a long drive we arrived at some building, everyone was quickly ushered inside.

The second we stepped through the doors a strange glowing green shield appeared around it. It freaked a bunch of the kids out and I watched in horror they banged on it, as if it was a wall, unable to get through. After they had gotten everyone under control they ushered us all on to planes, we were piled in like animals sitting almost three to a seat. I was lucky enough to get a window seat so I was able to watch what was going on.

I watched as we lifted off and flew over the ocean, after a couple of hours an island that I didn't even know existed, appeared. It would have looked like a fun place to go visit almost like a summer camp of sorts, if it wasn't for the sparking barb wire and watch towers that covered the place.

"This is so just a fancy prison," I thought as I listened to the pilot speak into a radio and the sparking stop across the wires and then start again after we were through. "Yep, definitely a prison."

After we landed we were given a uniform, which consisted of a blouse, skirt, tie, and stuff like that. If I was given a choice I would have thrown the stuff in the nearest dumpster. We were then separated into cabins; I immediately called a top bunk and laid down in it. Of course I didn't plan on staying here, but I still wanted a top bunk. Across the ceiling was written, H.O.P Halfa Organization of Protection. I snorted at that, getting plenty of weird stares, they made it sound as if we chose to come here. I wasn't sure about the others, but I sure didn't chose to come here.

That night I decided to sneak away, live in the woods surrounding the camp until further notice. That never happened, the second I touched the fence alarms went off and I got the shock of my life, literally. Sparks raced up and down my body, and I curled up in pain. That night I didn't get to sleep in my bed at the cabin, I was sent down into a small basement and put in a dark damp cell and I stayed there the rest of the night as an example of what would happen if you disobeyed orders.

I tried another time to escape, but that's a different memory one I'd rather not tell until the time comes. I've been here about a year now and even though they think they have broken me, they haven't I'm just waiting to escape, just waiting to get out of this prison.

I will get out of here one day, I just now that. Though until then, I just gotta try and make the best of it.

I was way too tired to go take a shower or even change; I just turned around and closed my eyes. I was out like a light.

My eyes fluttered open as a crack of light from the sun came through the window. I looked at the clock and saw it said 5:59AM, as much as I wanted to pull the blanket over my head and go back to sleep I instead sat up and covered my ears. I counted down as the minute hand on the clock made its way to the 12.

"3, 2, 1"

Just then as usual a loud booming voice like a thousand African drums came over the P.A. system. Even though my ears were still covered I was still able to hear the announcement, even though my ears were still covered.

"ATTENTION MEMBERS OF CABINS 1 THROUGH 6 OUT OF 10 REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR THE MORNING ASSEMBLY IMMEDIATELY."

Oh great, they only call us for assembly of one, your new here or 2 someone did something wrong. At least it'll take up the first 2 training sessions I have this morning. Ms. Crannings is the WORST trainer ever, and plus I said this place was bad enough so that's really saying something.

I forced myself out of bed and headed down to the shower room. Changed my clothes and made my way to the auditorium.

As usual I sat in the back, to avoid any mentions of my name and to avoid people calling me out. So I'm not that good at making friends. Ever since that time I tried to make friends with a girl here. I just wanna stay by myself till I get out of here. Though, that's a story I'd rather not get into right now.

I zoned out after the first 5 minutes of speech, apparently 3 new kids 'came' last night and the head of H.O.P Mr. Victor P. Hensworth. He makes everybody come just to hear the speech, only when the new people are supposed to be there. So I've heard this speech a lot, I could even recite the first 10 minutes of it if I wanted to.

So after those 2 hours of me surprisingly not falling asleep I went on with the rest of my day, which was bad (as usual) but not HORRIBLE since I didn't have Ms. Crannings for target practice.

At lunch I sat at my usual table, in the corner, by the window, all by myself. Last thing I wanted was for someone to come over by me, like I said before. I wasn't in a mood for anyone to be my friend.

I guess I better tell you why.

You see it all started a little while after I tried to escape the first time (that turned out so well, I mean everyone wants to spend time in a damp dark cell) anyways you see after that I made friends with another girl who came to H.O.P a couple months later, give or take a little, her name was Sara Jones. She seemed nice enough; she had red hair and bright green eyes. Unlike me she was more of a girly girl and preferred not to get dirty, but somehow we managed to before friends. She had the amazing power to make plants grow and revive them, almost like a ghost I had heard of from Amity Park named um Undergrowth I think, but MUCH less powerful scale. She couldn't control people's minds or anything like that, but she was still able to make the plants obey her will. That was my worst mistake ever. You're probably thinking, why is that a bad thing? Don't you want a friend? Well I'll tell you why it was a horrible, HORRIBLE mistake. She turned on me, stabbed me in the back the second I tried to trust her.

Sorry I'm getting ahead of myself, you see Sara and I instantly become best friends for whatever reason, she cheered me up when I was yelled at during training or on the brink of crying because I missed my family so much, mainly Todd. She was in my mind, at that moment, the best person in the world. Then that all changed.

It was a couple months later that me and a couple of other kids, not friends just other people with the same plan as me, allies not friends I should have kept it that way, for everyone even Sara. You see we had discovered a weak point in H.O.P's security, a way to escape. We weren't sure what we were going to do from that point, but we were sure about one thing. We all wanted out, unfortunately I thought Sara would want out too, that was my second mistake.

"Sara," I remember whispering to her in a hiss one night.

She looked up at me in confusion it was past curfew and we weren't supposed to talk, I've seen people get in serious trouble for it.

"Maxine," She whispered back. She was the only one who called me that, the only one who could call me that, without me punching their eye out. She said Max was too tom-boyish, I never got why it bugged her, but since she was my friend I let it slide.

"You know we aren't supposed to be talking, what do you want?"

I gulped and looked around, almost everyone knew that the cabins were bugged, but if you talk quietly enough you were usually okay, so I continued.

"Me and a couple other kids are planning on escaping." I explained, not noticing her eyes growing wide as I spoke. "We found a brink in the security system isn't that great!"

I watched her eyes grow wide and dart to the wall.

"Sara?" I asked concerned. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I watched her gulp and then finally say, "I'm sorry Maxine, it's for your own good." I watched her dive for a glowing red button on the wall, realizing too late what was going on.

"No Sara don't-" I was cut off by the blare of alarms and the cabin being burst into by at least 40 H.O.P guards, all of them held guns pointed at me. I gasped and scrambled back, turning ghost and filling my hands with electricity.

"Sara, why are you-"I didn't have time to finished, because the guards grabbed me and began to drag me away.

"S-she was planning on escaping," I watched Sara stutter under my glare not meeting my eyes. "She said, she said there were more, but she didn't say who."

"Good work Sara," the guard closest to her. "You did well to tell us."

"Thank, thank you sir," she said slowly and uncertainly.

"TRAITOR!" I yelled fighting against the men, trying to pull away.

"Maxine I—" Sara started.

"Don't you Maxine, me Sara," I hissed angrily. "You pretended to be my friend!

How could you?" I was crying now and was so confused and hurt that I didn't even realize I had turned human and cuffed by the guards.

"Maxine, I never pretended I am your friend," she tried to tell me.

But I pushed her off. "Don't call me that!" I screamed, tears rushing uncontrollably down my cheeks. "Never call me Maxine or your friend again." I felt my eyes glow yellow and in the reflection of the window swore I saw blots of lighting cross them. "You are no longer my friend, I trusted you!"

"Maxine, I I—"

"You what? Go on explain why you were doing the right thing! Give me your stupid excuse. After all you were a stupid friend."

That was when she broke down and started crying and as much as I hate to say it I enjoyed it. I enjoyed watching her suffer, but I continued to cry as they pulled me away.

They shocked the life out of me trying to get me to squeal on the other people, but I didn't. Finally they gave up and carried me back down the spiralling stairs from the last time I tried to escaped, chained me back into the cell I was in last time and locked the door and then I cried. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried.

"Stupid," I whispered to myself. "I was stupid. She was never my friend in the first place. I was right, no friends only allies. I need to keep all my plans to myself and the others who will go down with me if they tell." It was probably hours before I stopped crying, and the sobs turned to soft hiccups.

That's when I heard the other sobs, and the other voice talking softly to herself. "Only a few more months, and I'm out of here." It said softly. "Only a couple more months and I am out of here."

"Hello?" I yelled tugging at the chains on my wrists trying to get a closer look. "Who's there?"

Instantly the voice stopped and I heard nothing except for my heavy breathing and the scattering of something, probably a rat, running across the floor. The next day when the people came to get me I asked about the other girl, they said that she didn't exist. That I must have imagined the voice, that no one else was down there. But I know there is someone else down there and even though I want to find out now, according to the voice I have to wait a couple more months to find out. I never got over Sara, I avoided her and whenever she tried to talk to me or apologize I turned and walked away. Maybe that was my problem, not talking to her after, but I didn't care. In my book the first thing for a friendship was trust and she destroyed that trust and so she destroyed our friendship. So now I don't have any friend's only allies, and I will always only have allies. Even after I'm out of this place, because you can't trust anybody when you are in my situation.

I made my way to Track practice. My last training session of the day. I walked across the side lines which was where they had the benches. As I went to line up to make my laps I accidently bumped into this girl as she fell over.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Just watch it next time!" She yelled as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Was the attitude necessary?" I said, kinda ticked off about how she was talking to me.

"Just listen to me when I say- "She was gonna tell me off until some guy came up behind her.

"Nikki! Calm down" He yelled

"JOHNSON! GRAVES! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Mr Mike screamed as he walked over to see what was going on.

I kept my mouth shut whenever stuff like this happened. Apparently that girl Nikki used the same tactic for what happened next.

"Oh, so no one wants to answer? 5 extra laps around the track NOW!" He said.

We needed no more words for what we did next. We ran around the track as we were told shooting the occasional glares and scowls at each other. 5 laps added to 5 I had to do in first place took a long time. Doing it with little Miss Attitude didn't make it any more enjoyable. After that was done I took my shower and changed in the H.O.P. PJ's. They may not look good, but at least they were comfy. I pulled the covers over my head so I wouldn't be bothered by the other girls that walked in.

That method was working great as usual until a heard a large bang. I raised the covers still half asleep to ask what the big deal was. As I opened my eyes I saw one of the staff members at H.O.P.

"LISTEN CABIN 2G MEMBERS! CABINS 3B AND 4G HAVE BURNT DOWN DUE TO A LITTLE MISHAP WITH SOMEONE'S POWERS. SHE HAS BEEN SENT DOWNSTAIRS BUT THE REST OF THE CABIN MEMBERS NEED SOMEWHERE TO SLEEP. THE GIRLS WILL GO HERE AND THE WILL GO IN 1B! NO FIGHTING!" She yelled, she the left without a word.

In case your confused about how the cabin's work. They go in pairs. 1B stands for 1 Boys and 2G stands for 2 Girls and so on for rest. To remember it know that the boys will be in odd numbers and the girls in even numbers. So it's technically one cabin but the boys and girls are separated by a wall. There is a door leading connecting them as well, but that's locked at night.

As long as no one snored or tried to be my friend I wouldn't mind this at all. Until I saw a familiar face. The girl from track practice earlier. I pretending that I didn't notice her but when I turned my head away I had a feeling that she saw me. I went back underneath the covers and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I sighed.

This was gonna be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV**

I should have known with my luck that something was going to happen that night. Not only did one of the girls snore, but even if I had been able to block it out (I kept ear plugs under my pillow for this purpose) it wouldn't have done much good. Because this new bee apparently didn't have control over her powers and so every time she breathed in two purple rings would appear around her waist, lighting up the room almost as if it was morning, and then when she breathed out they would disappear. It was like someone was flipping a light switch on and off, on and off constantly! It was driving me insane.

That combined with the fact that Sara was under me mutter how sorry she was in her sleep. I groaned, she was even trying to apologize in her sleep, how clique was that?

I groaned and buried my face in my pillow.

"Why me?" I mumbled to myself. "Why is it always me?"

To my surprise I wasn't the only one awake, and I jolted with surprise as a voice replied, "You know it's not always about you. I have plenty of problems here too."

I groaned, not her. I thought and turning my head intangible stuck it through the bottom of the bed. Yep, there staring up at me was the stupid, know-it-all, Miss. Attitude herself, was the girl from track.

"What do you want?" I hissed resisting the urge to shock the living daylights out of her. I could feel my eyes already starting to glow yellow, but I tried to control my anger. The problem was that seemed to be the only emotion I had now a days. I don't remember the last time I truly laughed or even felt happy for that matter. This place had drained me of all those other emotions; it must have shown on my face because the girl looked up at me and said casually,

"Is something wrong? Um—" She looked over the edge of the bed to see my trunk, filled with the few belongings I had, with my name on it. "Maxine is it."

I glared at her,

"It's Max, and what's it to you?"

The girl's eyes flared, "what is your problem!" I watched as her eyes began to glow a minty blue type of color.

Her ghost color.

Normally this would have freaked people out, but for me it was a normal everyday thing…sort of. I glared back at her this time making my eyes glow yellow to show her I wasn't afraid of her little act.

"My problem. Well listen here Miss. Attitude—"

"It's Nikki!"

"Whatever. I've been here a whole year. ONE WHOLE YEAR! DO you even know what's that like and you're asking me what my problem is! I have been in the basement twice, been betrayed by someone close to me, nearly been killed at least once a week and you're asking me what my problem is!"

I was screaming now and was too angry to even think.

I didn't care about the stupid bugs in the cabin that were probably catching all of this word for word, or that guards were probably one their way here. All I cared about was showing this girl who was boss. I kept screaming, ignoring the tears that were beginning to fill her eyes. I didn't care; I had stopped caring about others a long time ago, like I said this place had done that to me. At one point I think she tried to punch me, but since I was still intangible her fist just flew right through my head.

I watched her eyes get bigger and bigger, and more tears begin to form as I yelled at her. Finally I crossed the line when I said that she probably didn't even have any friends or family to go back to because she was such a jerk. I knew I had crossed the line, but I didn't care.

"Fine!" She screamed. "Whatever! I'm sorry I ever asked what was wrong with you! I'm sorry I ever tried to be your friend!"

I scoffed and looked at her dead in the eye and hissed, "I don't make friends, and you shouldn't either. The sooner you learn that, the sooner you won't get hurt." My eyes darted to Sara, and the girl seemed to notice.

"She used to be your friend didn't she? What'd she do?" She asked. I looked over at her studying her eyes. For one moment I forgot my anger and just looked at her. Then took a double take, sure she looked angry and stuff, but under all her tears, her eyes actually seemed to be begging me to let her help me.

"Forget it," I muttered, pulling my head back up through the bed.

"Forget I said anything." With that I lay back down and closed my eyes, ignoring the yells of guards outside as they tried to figure out what was going on and where the yelling had come from. "I don't care," I mumbled to myself. "I don't care if she wants to help. I can't afford to make a friend, because they always let you down." I heard was the girl under me, Nikki, mumbling about if she could just get inside my head. How she could help me.

I wasn't sure what that meant, but I didn't care. I had, had enough for one night. With that I turned onto my side and fell into a deep restless sleep.

I reluctantly woke up the next morning. I managed to get about 4 hours of sleep, which compared to all the disturbances there were last night was actually a good thing. I realized today was Sunday, the one day of the week where we get a free day! There's just one weird thing though. Every Sunday they would call ten people to spend the day with the leader of H.O.P and after that, they would act weird, they would stop fighting, trying to escape and follow every order. People would ask them but they would never answer that question. Some people say they've been hypnotized or brainwashes, people have even claimed that they turn them into Zombies. Personally, as long as I get to keep the one day of the week where I DON'T have to train to the brink of exhaustion, I could actually not really care. I got out of bed to go take a shower when I felt someone's hand wrap around my arm, I turned expecting it to be that Nikki girl, and of course to my surprise it was Sara.

"Leave me alone!" I whispered, due to the fact that some other kids were still sleeping.

"Maxine please! Can we talk?" Sara asked as she tightened her grip on me.

My eyes turned yellow momentarily at the use of my full name. I turned intangible and escaped her grasp.

"You said enough the day you betrayed me Sara. Leave me alone." I said as I turned around and made my way to the showers.

The day went any Sunday would, breakfast and everyone pretty much talked and hung out where ever they wanted to all day; I mean there's nothing else to do in the prison. (Supervised of course) me, I just used Sundays to catch up on my sleep.

I woke up when they called for lunch. I sat at my usual table in the corner eating lunch (If it even's deserves that title, some of that stuff has MOVED) when I saw someone sit down. I looked up from my plate to see none other than Nikki.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly

"I just though you could use some company." She replied

"I didn't mean to make you mad, I just wanted to try and help you." She said with a half-smile and a soft tone.

"I don't WANT your "company" I'm fine here by myself." I said looking away from here.

"Max, please listen to me. I want to help you. If you'd just let me"

"Who said I NEEDED anyone's help, I'm doing pretty fine on my own. It's like I said last night."

"Come on just-"

"Leave me alone!"

"Fine! Excuse me for trying to be friendly." She said coldly as she walked away.

"You didn't seem so friendly the other day back on the track!" I called after her as she walked off. She stopped for a second like she was going to turn back around. But it looks like she changed her mind because she kept walking.

I know what you're thinking. That was mean, but the sooner she learns that you can't trust anyone here. The better off you are.

After I finished my lunch I went to go throw the leftovers (Which were a lot, but hey, it's either that or starve)

As I passed by to go by the bin I saw this girl smiling and playing with her food.

'How could she be so happy when she's in a place like this?' I thought to myself as I was scraping my food into the bin.

As I was walking back towards the cabin I saw a few men taking down a plate of food to the basement. Even though I didn't know who they were taking it for I sure did feel sorry for whoever ended up down there.

**IF YOU LIKE HUNTED CHECK OUT THE GROUP ON DEVIANTART (SEE PROFILE)**

**COMING SOON: H.U.N.T.E..COM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Max's POV**

That night I climbed into my bunk bed and got no sleep once again due to the kids from the other cabins still staying in here. Not that it bothered me so much this time, behold, one of the benefits of sleeping in on Sunday's. Of course that doesn't mean I was totally thrilled at the thought of staying up with nothing to do. I pulled the covers up over my head and tried to clear my mind, block out all the extra noises in the cabin. It actually wasn't working that badly until someone started poking my arm through the blanket.

"Go away." I said sharply

The poking stopped for a while, then after 5 minutes it started again, more incessantly this time.

'Just ignore it and it'll stop' I thought to myself. When that didn't happen I threw off my covers and faced the source

"What do you want?" I yelled in hushed tone. No need to alert any of those dumb H.O.P agents to take my down to the basement.

However, to my surprise, the source of the poking was a little girl. Who looked no more than 5 years old. A part of me (the one that wasn't ticked off at her poking me in the middle of the night) felt kinda bad for her. The H.O.P agents bursting into her house and grabbing her, taking her away from a family who probably loved her. Whose parents actually might've tried to stop them unlike mine….I shook that painful memory away and focused once again on the little girl. I didn't recognize her, so she was probably one of the others from the cabin that got burnt down.

"It's my friend… she.. was the one who started the fire in the cabin…." She said, wiping away tears that threatened to fall.

"Yeah….?" I said, hoping this wouldn't take long and I could try and get back to sleep.

"They took her… she's been in the basement for a few days.. she's supposed to be out by now and I'm worried about her…"

"Well what do you want be to do about it?"

"Can you.. go check on her..?"

"You're kidding me right?"

I didn't MEAN for it to come to SO harsh, or THAT sarcastic, but the little girl caught it and took a few steps back.

"I… never mind…." She said as she walked away back towards her bunk.

My mouth turned to a frown as she walked away, of course it was her fault for getting attached to the girl, whoever she was, that was now banished to the basement. Maybe this could teach her not to get attached to anyone in the future.

Of course she is only 5 years old…. Maybe whoever the mystery girl was used to help her get by here…..

The earlier you learn to fend for yourself the better…..

I ended my mental argument with myself and sighed. I called the little girl back over.

"Hey wait…."

She turned around and stared at me.

"Yeah..?" She said timidly walking back over.

"I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She whispered, running up to me and hugging me.

"Uh yeah, anytime, so what's her name?" I said, awkwardly hugging her back.

"Her name's Calla, Calla Ryan, but she likes people to call her Cal. I'm Laurie by the way."

"Cal and Laurie…. Alright….I'm Max by the way….." I said reluctantly getting out of bed. I turned to the girl one more time.

"Remember, I'm JUST checking on her right, I'm not going to break her out."

"Okay… wait.. can you tell her that I found a way…" She said, lowering her voice as if she were guilty of something.

"Yeah. Sure." I replied, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

'I'm so going to regret this' I thought to myself. Of course I should also hope that the bugs in all the cabins didn't get any of that conversation. Thought come to think of it if they did, they probably would've came and shipped me off to the basement a long time ago.

The basement…. Did I really wanna have to go back down there?

And by choice?

Insanity.

Let's just get this over with.

Of course there's one more thing I had to figure out. How the heck do I get out of the cabin? I stopped in front of the door and thought. I could always blast it.. but that would be practically a neon sign for the H.O.P. agents probably sneaking around. Keeping us in this prison.

"How the heck do I get out of here…" I said to no one in particular.

"Oh yeah" Laurie said, coming up beside me. "Here."

She then held up her hand towards the door, I heard the tumblers unlock and the door opened. Laurie looked exhausted.

"How did you…?" I asked baffled.

"I dunno what it's called… but I can move stuff with my mind… it hurts to do it though… and I feel really tired afterwards."

"That power can be useful." I said, about to leave the room.

"Thanks" Laurie said, before I closed the door, and ventured outside into a situation I knew I would regret getting myself into.

I kept to the shadows as I made my way on my death mission, avoiding H.O.P. agents with really big guns and other stuff that could probably kill me. Why I was risking getting myself killed for this, I kinda forgot, but I knew it would make me feel guilty if I didn't. I had to get these thoughts out of my head if I was gonna get out of here. No more distractions than I already have, after this that would be it. No more going all soft, even if it is for a little kid….

I finally made my way to the door of the basement.

Locked.

No doubt if I tried to phase in there would be some sort of alarm or shocking. I ducked when I saw a search light come towards me. This would be a stupid time to get caught. When I was down on the ground I saw a vent that seemed big enough for me to crawl in. It was old and rusted. So it was easy to pull off. I climbed inside and started making my way to… Who knows where? Finally I got to the end, looking through on the other side I was in somebody's cell. I pushed the vent out and jumped down.

"Calla Ryan?" I asked quietly, knowing that this place would be crawling with guards.

The girl looked up, her face with a healing scar on the side, and several more on her body.

"Yeah…? Who are you..?" She asked timidly, like Laurie, no wonder they were friends.

"I'm Maxine… but call me Max if you wanna live..." I said, the girl seemed frightened by this and backed into the corner.

"Sorry" I said. "I have a message from your friend Laurie?"

"Laurie? How is she? Is she ok?"

"She's fine, she sent me to check on you, and she thought you would've been out by now."

"I should be…"

"Well, what happened?"

"When they first taking me away they were putting me down in the basement, they thought it was just an accident. But…. I was mad at Laurie… it was just a freak thing. I didn't mean it but... Everytime I get angry I start a fire, so when they found that out… they added 3 extra days to the one night… I'll be out in 2 days. Also… can you tell Laurie I'm sorry..?"

"Sure, also Laurie said that she found a way… whatever that means."

Her eyes turned into the size of plates when I said that, but she tried to play it off. Like she was hiding something.

"Oh... Really? Okay, thanks."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

I jumped back up into the vent, hearing snoring and crying of other kids who got trapped down here for who knows how long. At one point I thought I heard a H.O.P. officer snooping around. So I stayed still until I stopped hearing the footsteps. When he was gone I hit my head on the stupid vent.

* * *

><p><strong>Maria's POV<strong>

I heard someone, in the vents. I couldn't tell if they were trying to escape or to break someone out. I tried to yell out to them, but I couldn't talk. They only feed me like twice a week. It's been a while since I had water. It's been what? 3 month's that I've been down here? I couldn't wait to get out.

Then I'll escape.

I swear to God that I'll escape.

Even if I die trying.

At least it won't be here.

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV<strong>

Surprisingly I made it back okay, it was hard resisting the temptation to just stay outside and find a way out of here. Of course I knew the truth. That it was just end in another failure. When I got there Laurie was happy to see that I made it back okay.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah Laurie, she's fine. She also said she's sorry for what happened the other day."

"Oh… okay…. Thanks…"

She got really bummed out at that for whatever reason. She just went back to bed afterwards. I was tempted to ask, but it wasn't really any of my business was it? That… and after that little "adventure" I actually wanted to get some sleep. So I climbed into the bunk, when I turned over I saw Sara staring straight at me.

"What? You gonna tell on me again?" I said with hushed ice fury.

"Maxine-"

"My name is Max. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get some sleep."

I pulled the blanket over my head and shut my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikki's POV<strong>

I heard the conversation between Max and that Laurie girl. I remembered the fight that got Cal in trouble. I was partly the cause of it. At least she's okay. I really needed to talk to her when she got out of the basement. I still wanted to know what happened between Max and that Sara though.

Of course, she didn't want my help. As far as she was concerned I was little Miss Attitude. I was in a bad mood, it's not easy hearing everyone's thought's all the time, especially in a place like this.

But that'll all change soon. I put my head down on the pillow and went to sleep.


End file.
